KID TEACHES DRUNK DAD A LESSON!!!
Plot When William and Violette came home one night, they realized the front door was left wide open. They both thought it was a burglar, but all they saw was Bill passed out drunk on the couch when they turn the lights on and the cats got out of the house. They realized that he ate a Big Mac, and they also saw a Subway wrapper on one Elsey the Dog. They also realized he drank 5 beers. William tried to wake him up, but Bill was still passed out drunk. After Violette asked him what's going on and mention that she and William come home and the door was wide open but Bill replies "Shut Up!" and then goes back to sleep. This gave William an idea to tape Bill up with Duct Tape and tapes him up everywhere while Violette says she's gonna call for the cats since they ran away somewhere out of the house. Once William finishes taping Bill up, Violette shows to the camera she got Pinky and Whiney back in the house, but needs to find Mitty and Carly next and mentions William has an obsession with Duct Tape and thinks it's necessary to tape his Dad after he gets drunk by drinking too many beers. William then wakes up Bill by blowing an air horn at him. Bill then wakes up and William blows the air horn at him multiple time and Bill demands him to untie him. William refuses and continues blowing the air horn at him (with Violette telling him to stop blowing it because she hates the sound) until he is certain that Bill will stop drinking and then grabs one of Bill's Big Mac's. Bill (who is still muffled with the Duct Tape on his mouth) tells William not eat his Big Mac that William took out of his bag, but William takes the top bun off and beat Bill with it, blows the air horn at him and tells Bill what he thinks of his drinking habits by throwing the Big Mac on the floor and stomping the Big Mac. Violette says William doesn't like alcohol and doesn't blame William and tells Bill he shouldn't drink and blows the air horn on him multiple times for drinking but Bill replies with a "Screw You Jerk!" to William. William asks Violette if he can leave Bill still taped to the chair tonight but Violette said no because she didn't want to leave the dogs with him like that while William leaves the house and comes back in to blow the air horn multiple times for one last time with putting the air horn away and Violette says sorry to Pinky because cats dislike loud noises. Violette tells William to release Bill but William wanted Bill to be still taped to the chair to make Bill learn a lesson about his drinking habits. William then takes the tape off of Bill's month and Bill gets angry for tying him up again and William asks Bill again if he still regrets getting drunk. Violette tells Bill he shouldn't drink but Bill once again then blames Andy for eating and drinking but it backfired because Violette and William don't believe him and William won't release Bill until he admits the truth. Then William then cuts the tape to free Bill and Violette signs off. Trivia * This is the second time Violette says "Shut up" to William. The first was "HOT SAUCE PRANK GONE HORRIBLY WRONG". * This is the second time William tied up Bill. The first was KID TIES UP DAD!!! * This is one of the few times William blows the air horn many times. * There is a black screen at the end of the video. It is unknown why. * In the end, it had a black screen. This is to extend the video to 10 minutes. Category:Videos Category:Pranks Category:People getting tied up Category:Swearing Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:William's Moments Category:Food Category:Andy Getting Blamed By Bill Category:Airhorn Category:Bill Getting bullied Category:Ruined foods :-: Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:10 Minute Videos Category:Videos Published on a Wednesday Category:Burgers Category:Bill Saying "Freaking Dingbat" Category:Episodes featuring Elsie Category:Shushing Category:Episodes featuring Beel Category:Police Call Threat Category:Videos Where Pinky makes an appearance Category:Alcohol Category:Bill saying jerk